


我宇/Mine

by Yantao_by



Category: allby
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yantao_by/pseuds/Yantao_by
Kudos: 17





	我宇/Mine

那天晚上，月色忙着和树梢约会，我趁着窥伺的目光无暇停留，悄悄偷走了一只小猫。

我犯了罪，我知道。可我没办法。秋天的夜晚太苍凉，我的阴茎却热情如蝉噪的盛夏，一声声高歌他的名字。是，我变态。可你去看他一眼，你就会懂，我打赌你也会这么干。

我把他带回家，小心翼翼地把他抱上床安置好。这儿很安静，只有树叶和树叶亲密地挨着头低语。月色不知什么时候又追了过来，在屋檐上偎依着树影徐徐地喘气。她那么下流，刚刚才被树梢搅弄成一池春水，现在又不知廉耻地跑来偷窥我千辛万苦抢来的小猫。我愤愤起身拉上窗帘，切断了她的视线。

打开床头的小灯，他安睡的眉眼就像个不谙尘世的天使。

我颤颤伸手，解开他衬衣的扣子，抽出松松缠着细细腰肢的皮带，脱下裹着修长小腿的棉白长袜，我剥光了他。

他是……那么美。

我屏住呼吸，生怕我的喘息会割伤他纤薄的身体。连灯光也怕在他身上压出红印，只敢晕出一点亮去舔舐他莹白的肌肤。我隔着一寸空气轻抚他的锁骨，凹陷处盛满昏暗的欲望；他的乳，异于常人似的微微鼓胀，奶尖泛着粉棕，是少人触碰的干净的颜色；腹部柔软得像一汪牛奶，正随着呼吸毫无戒心地起伏轻漾。

他太瘦了，光影在他身上流连，俯首就能亲吻肋骨的轮廓。

再往下——往下——

————————

“小宇。”我轻轻叫他，伸手去拨弄他那根软软垂着的秀直阴茎，用逗弄小动物的手法一下一下轻轻刮着它红嫩的头部。

“不……”小猫的身体敏感得要命，一下乱了呼吸，脚链哗哗作响，他大敞的双腿却始终无法合拢。我纵容他一切可爱的反抗，我偏爱他红着眼骂人的样子，哪怕次次最后都被我弄得说不了一句完整的话，一双眼睛里依然烧着鲜活的愤怒与恨意——他那个样子很美。

我把小猫开始分泌晶莹的前列腺液的阴茎包在掌心开始撸动。他浑身一颤，脚趾蜷缩起来，从喉咙里挤出黏长的呻吟。红从脸颊一路蔓延到胸口，两个乳头尖尖立起来，像新摘的樱桃，多情地摇颤。他的小东西在我手里热情滚烫，没多久就喷出了点点浊白。

我用这只手抚摸他酡红的脸：“宝宝，你也太敏感了。”

小猫一时说不出话，支着泛红的眼皮，拿一双沾着情欲的迷蒙的眼恨恨地瞪我。

我抿抿嘴，叹了口气：“你每次拿这种眼神看我，我都想操死你。”

我一手按住他纤薄的腰肢，食指坏心眼地钻进他肚脐眼里打转；另一只手顺着他半硬的阴茎滑下去，探入那条因大张的双腿而可怜兮兮地、羞答答张开的小缝里。拨开乖乖吮着我手指的肉唇，一路向上，捏住那粒弹润的肉核，慢慢地搓揉。

我按上他阴蒂的一刹，他整个人像一尾离水的鱼一样剧烈地弹动了一下。肉穴收缩，他下意识就想并拢双腿，喉咙里含糊的辱骂被齿缝间溢出的呻吟吞没。他猛然仰起头来，发出一声低低的、带上哭腔的尖叫，露出线条优美的脖颈，脆弱得仿佛能就这样碎在我手里。

我了解他，我伏在他身上反反复复地将每一个角落都研究过了。他最怕我碰他这里，属于女孩子的一小粒，无论是被夹在指间细细地捻、慢慢地刮；或者像现在这样含进嘴里，他就能颤成一团春絮，克制不住地小声叫出来，像猫咪。要不了半分钟，他就簌簌流出水来，把自己涂抹得晶亮，穴口嘟着红一张一合，比他上边的小嘴诚实得多，撒着娇邀我进去。

我低头啃上他的喉结，捞起他垂下床沿的右腿架在肩上，挑了个红色的跳蛋沾满润滑从他后面推了进去，抵着让我的小猫快乐的那处，把遥控器推到了最大档。

我握住他颤抖的骨骼，一寸一寸，挺进了前面盛放的小花。

“……我他妈……杀了你……”

他眼角逼出一滴泪来，划过脸颊，在我心上砸出一道疤。

我心疼他，可我喜欢他哭。我从前就爱他的哭戏。赵云澜，章远，他们疼极的时候会低下头，总是右眼先落下泪来。第一回我抱他在我身下，欺负他，要他哭。可他倔得很，拿出要与我同归于尽的架势，丝毫不懂得服软。他射了三回，前后两个穴都被我插得湿软，乳尖被吸得红肿，碰一碰就要绷着足尖打颤。直到我把一枚震动的跳蛋按在他可爱的阴蒂上，他才在无法承受的快感里抽搐着身子，崩溃地落下泪来。

我伸手抹去那滴泪，凑在他耳边说我爱他。


End file.
